Secret Behind Namimori
by rachael-ly
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, Namimori Chu's top Disciplinarian... Everyone knows how much he loves his Namimori, but the question is, why? a Hiba x Mystery Girl Fan Fic, don't mind the category [super old story aka its horrible; The characters are very OOC, sorry]
1. Chapter 1

_Namimori Middle School's number 1 disciplinarian .. He who will do anything for his beloved Namimori, may it be biting people to death, or simply torturing pathetic herbivores, those who defy his laws and disturb the peace will feel the wrath of Hibari Kyoya._

_But why? Why Namimori? It is just an ordinary town filled with ordinary people (almost everyone is normal), but the Raven-haired demon chose to protect it despite its simplicity..._

_-  
Meanwhile..._

_In a tree hidden deep within Namimori's forest, two people's Initials were engraved on an old sakura tree..._

_Maybe Namimori isn't so ordinary after-all?_


	2. Chapter 2

Not too far from Namimori Middle School, a young brunette carelessly walked along the streets. A bento in her hand, she merrily made her way into Namimori, trying to find her dear Tsuna-san.

"Hahii! Tsuna-san will love haru's homemade lunch desu ~ Bianchi-san is right, the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach desu ! ~ " Haru said to herself as she went pass the gates of the school.

"Ken.. What are you doing?" Chikusa said calmly as Ken Joshima jumped up and down outside the walls of Namimori.

"Urusai kakipi! I'm trying to find the vongola –byon~"

"Ken" Chrome tugged Ken's shirt. "Dont bother boss~u while he's in school."

"Tch, Mukuro-sama wants to speak with him right? So we're getting him!"

"We can do it la-" Befor Chrome could finish, Ken climbed up and went inside Namimori.

"Let's go Chrome.." Chikusa said as he sighed . He knew trouble would come.

"C-cloud man will get mad if he sees us.."

Chikusa and Chrome tried to follow Ken, his foot prints were as clear as day since he was walking on fours…again.

"Chrome…what's that?" Chikusa pointed at a small package in Chrome's hand.

"A-ano..it's a thank you gift for boss-u.."

"Hahi, Tsuna-san is late desu" Haru waited anxiously at the school's entrance. Tsuna was late…again. O.O

" *sniffs* I smell something *sniffs*…delicious !" Ken quickly turned and headed for Haru. He ended up running too fast and bumped into Haru.

"H-hahii!" The bento flew upward , Ken quickly jumped to catch it. "The tasty food is mine byon~ "

"K-ken!" Chrome and Chikusa came right after Ken landed.

"That bento is for Tsuna-san! Give it back to Haru desu~"

Haru and Ken ended up fighting over the bento. O.o

"K-ken, leave H-haru a-alone.. You can have..this" Chrome gave Ken the packed onigiri she made for Tsuna.

"Tch. I don't want those poison onigiri Ugly woman " He said while sticking out his tongue.

"Ken. Chrome." "What now Kakipi ?" "Look" Chikusa pointed behind them

"And who are you suppose to be?" Hibari Kyoya stood there glaring at them. Tonfas in the back of his hands, he was ready to strike. "Those uniforms aren't from Namimori, for trespassing in school grounds during school hours –" he revealed his tonfas. "Hahii!" "I'll bite you to death."

"G-gomenasai!" Chrome and Haru said in Unison. All four of them ran outside as fast as they could.

"Hahi, my bento for Tsuna-san!" "Boss' ..onigiri…" "Hahi, you made onigiri's for Tsuan-san?" Haru glared at Chrome. "It was.. a thank you gift.."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hmmn?" Hibari bent down and saw Haru's homemade bento and Chrome's onigiris.. Both were still in perfect condition. "The Disciplinary Committee..will confiscate this.." He took them and went inside his beloved school as the bell rang.

"Hiee! I'm late!" Tsuna shouted as he ran to get to school

"Dame Tsuna" reborn watched as his student helplessly fell down while running.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Midori Tanabiku_

_Namimori No_

_Dai naku Shou naku_

_Nami ga ii~"_

Hibird sang peacefully as she landed on Hibari's head. In a few minutes it would be time for lunch and as usual, Hibari was sleeping in the rooftop.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"Hmmn?"

Hibird flew towards the bento Hibari confiscated earlier.

"…Hungry?"

Hibird Merrily chirped. Maybe she really was hungry.

"…" Hibari opened Haru's bento.

_2 onigiris, some breaded fried shrimp, lettuce leaves, broccoli leaves and more leaves I don't even want to to know. Food for herbivores. Tch. _

"Hmmn?" Hiding behind the lettuce leaves was a mini hamburger complete with ketchup in the shape of a heart. i_Great_. /i He thought sarcastically.

Hibari was hungry as well, so he fed Hibird the breaded fried shrimp and ate the mini hamburger and the onigiri. There is no way in a million years he'd bother eating those leaves.

The meal was satisfactory, it wasn't overwhelmingly delicious, but it wasn't bad as well. The one who made it is obviously a beginner.

Hibari kept on thinking when he suddenly noticed Chrome's small package. He opened it and saw 2 deformed onigiris. Hibird already left, so he just ate it.

"tch."

Not only was it salty, it had some unknown vegetable inside it. Since the veggie was too big, it caused the onigiri to deform. _Disgusting_. Hibari wanted to throw the onigiri out, but decided to eat it.

_It almost tastes as bad as HER cooking.._

* * *

_"Kuro-chan!"_

"_Tch. You agan." Irritation can be heard in the raven-haired boy's tone._

"_Oka-san thought me how to make onigiris! Look! Look!" The girl took an onigiri from her bento box and gave it to the boy._

"_You'll eat it right?"_

"…_."_

"_Kuro-chan!" tears formed in her eyes, she was about to cry when the boy suddenly ate the onigiri._

"…_.Disgusting."_

"_Nani? O.o"_

"_Dirt tastes better than this…"_

"_Kuro-chan! ." the girl repeatedly shook the boy's arm, forcing him to say he was lying._

"_-glares-"_

"_k-kuro-chan?"_

"_If you don't stop doing that.."_

_He took out his tonfas_

"_Kamikorosu!"_

"_E-eh? F-fine! But you'll see.. I'll practice some more and you'll have no choice but to beg for my delicious cooking!"_

"_-glares-"_

_

* * *

_

"Juudaime!" a familiarly irritating voice filled the rooftop. _Another herbivore._

Hibari got lost in his thoughts and fell asleep after he ate and it seems like its already lunch time.

"Ma Ma, Gokudera, no need to rush "i_The captain of the baseball team is here as well..Then that means the other herbivore is…_

"G-gokudera! You don't have to carry me! I can still walk even if I sprained my knee! "_The weakest of all the herbivores is also here. Crowding around as usual.._

"It's my duty as your right-hand man to ensure your safety Juudaime!" he said proudly.

"Herbivores."

"Hii-ie?" The three of them turned around and saw Hibari.

"H-hibari-san?"

"tch. Hibari."

"Yo, Hibari!"

"…"

"We're leaving now! G-g-gomenasai Hibari-san! " Tsuna was about to run when all of a sudden Gokudera moved forward blocking his way.

"Oi Hibari, this is Juudaime's official lunch spot, and you're not welcome"

"Does that mean I'm welcome Gokudera? Ahahaha"

"Urusai! Like I said, this is Judaime's spot, right juudai-" Tsuna was already near the door, trying to escape

"Ahaha, I'll be leaving now too Gokudera, ja!" Yamamoto quickly ran after Tsuna.

"What the hell?"

"…."

"What are you looking at?"

"For disturbing my sleep, I'll bite you to death!"

" N-nani?"

"Oi Tsuna, I think Gokudera needs help ahaha"

"E-eh? I don't want to go back to the rooftop! Hibari will bite us to death! O.o"

Meanwhile..

"J-j-uudai-m-e… -faints-"

* * *

I'm out of ideas, and gomenasai gokudera-san haha,

Note: Kuro is black in Japanese.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lambo-san has appeared gyahahahahah!"

All the guardians except for their boss and the cloud guardian were gathered by Reborn. Dino Cavallone made the necessary reservations in a hotel at Namimori.

"Urusai stupid cow"  
Leon turned into a brick, a few milliseconds later, Reborn threw the Leon brick and hit Lambo on the head.

"Kuupyah!"  
"Tch, ahoshi…"  
"A-ano..come here little cow kid." Chrome took the crying Lambo and acted as his babysitter.  
"Ahaha, playing games again ne?" Yamamoto just laughed thinking it was all just a game.  
"OI! Where's Sawada to the EXTREME!"  
"Tch Juudaime is still with the stupid woman and your sister lawn head"  
"What'd you say octohead? Sawada's with my sister?"  
"And the stupid woman…"

Gokudera and Ryohei kept on babbling about random things, until…  
"Ciassu, Hibari "

Ryohei, Gokudera and Chrome froze. Lambo kept on picking his nose, Yamamoto was still smiling like a goof ball and Reborn smirked as Hibari sat down on a chair not too far from his.

"The baby insisted I come to this herbivorous gathering."  
"Ahaha, Yo, Hibari, so you decided to come?"  
"…I have matters to attend to, hurry up before I bite you all to death."  
"Hahi! Tsuna-san ! o.o"

Tsuna ended up stumbling across the floor as he entered the room.  
"Dame Tsuna, you're suppose to be the boss." Reborn kicked Tsuna's head before he could manage to stand  
"Ow Ow Ow Ow ."  
"Tsuna-kun , daijobou?" Kyoko looked worried and held out her hand.  
/ Kyoko-chan is so kawaii /  
"A-haha-ha, I-I'm fine Kyoko-chan , a-arigatou" Finally he managed to stand up.  
"Alright everyone listen up" Reborn jumped into the middle of the room calling everyones attention.  
"R-reborn, so what's with the meeting?"

Tsuna was too nervous to speak normally, even Hibari was there o.o . They just returned from the future and now they gather once again.

"Dame Tsuna, the reason is pretty much obvious. Since we returned from the future, I just want to remind all of you to NOT mention the events from the future."  
"Ahaha we already know that kid ^^"  
"But we already changed the future to the EXTREME!"  
"Baka, just because it changed doesn't mean everything will be fine from today onwards. More enemies will most likely arrive, so..-smirks- "  
"E-eh? "

Reborn took out a strange box with random doodles on it.

"This –smirks- will test the family's unity"  
"Gyahahah, a toy a toy! Give it to me Reborn!"  
"Lambo! Don't interrupt." I-pin kicked Lambo in the chin before he could jump and take the box.  
"Ga…ma…N…waaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lambo cried again but was silenced by reborn.  
"Interrupt me again and die"  
"K-kupyah o.o"  
"Now, like I said, this box will test the family's unity. Each of you will pair up. If we include Haru, Kyoko and I-pin, there will be 5 pairs."  
"Juudaime!"  
"Tsuna-san!"

Gokudera and Haru took Tsuna's hand each hoping to be his pair.

"Oi, who said you can choose you're pair?"  
"Hahhi?"  
"This is where the box comes in handy, each of you will get a piece of paper from this box and find your corresponding partner who has the same thing drawn on the paper.  
"This sounds fun, right Tsuna-kun? "  
"Y-yeah" please let kyoko be my pair, please please please!  
"Dame Tsuna- hurry up and start."

Here goes nothing

"Next."  
Everyone took a piece of paper, even Hibari. O.o  
"E-eh? A…flower? O.o" Tsuna tried to look around to see who his partner was.  
"Tsuna-kun, It looks like you're my partner? ^^ "

kyoko-chan! This is the best messed up scheme reborn has, thank you reborn T_T

"Hahi, haru wants to be paired up with Tsuna-san T_T But haru got a leaf desu .."  
"What did you say woman?"  
"Hahi? Haru said she got a leaf desu~"  
"Tch. I'm stuck with a stupid woman." Gokudera showed Haru the piece of paper he got, it had a leaf drawn in it too.  
"Hahi, haru wants tsuna-san not bakadera T_T "

"Gyahaha, bakadera, look, mine is the best , a lollipop! Gyahahahah"  
"Ahoshi, that's a balloon not a lollipop!"  
"Ahaha so the little guy got a balloon too huh?"

"Kyokugen!"  
"Oniichan, what's wrong?"  
"I got a rainbow to the extreme!"  
Everyone in the room laughed except for Hibari and Reborn.  
"N-nani?"  
"Oniichan…*giggles* it doesn't suit you at all."  
"I-ipin got Rainbow too!"  
"Eh? my pair is a kid to the extreme!"

"Wait then that means.."  
"It means what Juudaime?"  
"Then Chrome and Hibari are paired up?"  
"Hahi, Chrome-chan, be careful desu" Haru whispered into Chrome's ear.  
"Alright everyone listen up, all of you have their corresponding pairs right? All you have to do is stay by each others side during the day and do your activities with them"  
"Tch, what's the point of all this?"  
"To help you in your coordination of course –smirks-"  
"Ahahaha this will be fun, right little guy ^^"  
"Let's do our best Tsuna-kun ^^"  
"h-hai"

"Eye-patched girls aren't allowed at Namimori." Hibari finally spoke o.o .  
"N-nani?"  
"Then Chrome-chan can remove the eyepatch desu~ "  
"I-I..c-can.t.."  
"Eh? Why desu?"  
"…when I was young..i got an accident.."  
"an EXTREME ACCIDENT?"  
"h-hai…I was saving… o/o"

a cat? … A few years back, SHE also got in trouble because of a lousy cat…

* * *

_"Heeeeeey!"_  
_"…"_  
_"Look look! You were playing with this cat yesterday right?"_  
_The girl had a cat in her hand, it was the same cat I played with yesterday..Not that it matters…_

_"Right right right?"_  
_"…" annoying girl.._

_Hibari walked out and left the girl in the playground._  
_Even as a preschooler, Hibari didn't feel like attending class, all they did was draw and talk about childish things. (Well you are a child XD)_  
_He quickly left and slept under a sakura tree at the school's playground._

_He was deep in slumber; everything was peaceful and quiet…until something landed on his lap._  
_"what the heck."_  
_"meow~"_  
_A girl holding a cat fell from the tree._  
_"You again! "_  
_"Move or die."_  
_"G-gomen ! I was trying to save Mr. Neko-chan since he was stuck but we fell o.o"_  
_"I don't care."_  
_"Meanie ."_  
_"…"_  
_"Hey..so..what's your name?"_  
_"…"_  
_"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours "_  
_"…"_  
_"Hey!"_  
_"…"_  
_"Fine, I won't tell you my name :l"_  
_"…"_  
_"But we have to call each other something right ? ^^"_  
_"remove yourself from my sight or else"_  
_"E-eh? F-fine, but from now on I'll call you Kuro-chan since you're hair is black just like you heart!"_  
_She ran back to the classroom leaving behind the stupid cat. Annoying herbivore.._  
_"Meow~"_  
_The cat purred lightly.._  
_Hibari petted the cat gently as he fell asleep once again.. _

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"What's wrong with a rainbow to the extreme...?"

* * *

****


	5. Chapter 5

"Lambo-san is hungry damone!"  
"ma ma little guy~ we're almost at tsuna's house ^^"  
Lambo and Yamomoto we're headed to tsuna's house, it's been 2 days since their little "game" began. Lambo started living at Yamamoto's house, I-pin usually stayed at the Sasagawa residence, Kyoko was with Tsuna for most parts of the day, Gokudera and Haru kept on following Tsuna while constantly disagreeing, and Chrome…she just stood outside the gates of Namimori playing with her trident.

"Bakadera, keep quiet desu!"  
"You're the one who's noisy stupid woman!"  
"You're the one who keeps on cursing Kyoko-chan desu!"  
"Tch, I'm not cursing her baka, I'm just saying she's being too close to juudaime!"  
"Even so, you're a meanie"  
"Baka, I only said that because I know you'd be je-"  
"Haru-chan!"  
"Oi Octo-head!"  
While having their usual bickering, I-Pin and Ryohei met up with Haru and Gokudera.  
"Nihao! ^^"  
"I-Pin chan, haru missed you desu, being with bakadera all day was getting annoying desu."  
"Urusai , you're the annoying one!"  
"No, you are desu!"  
"You are!"  
"You!"  
They kept on yelling at each other, trying to determine who's the annoying one.  
"this is EXTREME…ly boring."  
"I-Pin wants to buy candies!"  
"Yosh, to the candy store to the extreme!"  
In a split second, I-Pin was already sitting at Ryohei's shoulder and off they went to the candy store at an "extreme" speed.

Meanwhile…

"Cloud ..person.."  
"What do you want?"  
He glared at her as she entered Namimori Chu.  
"The school is closed to students AND visitors during the weekdays"  
"B-but, the baby said, I must stay wi-"  
"Enough."

"Leave or-"  
He revealed his 2 tonfas, each one held out in his hands, ready to strike.  
"I'll bite you to death."  
"M-matte cloud-man…"  
"1."  
"But he said I mus-"  
"2."  
Before he could finish counting, Chrome was already running towards Kokuyo Land, she'd rather face Ken's daily insults then feel the wrath of the Vongola's Cloud Guradian.  
Hibari returned inside his beloved Namimori, tonfas back to who knows where. ( I seriously don't know where he hides them XD)

* * *

"Dame Tsuna, stop daydreaming!"  
"Ieei?"  
Tsuna fell from his chair, he was too busy daydreaming.  
"Listen."  
"Ei? Something wrong reborn?"  
"The plan isn't working."  
"Huh? What plan?"  
Tsuna stood up and sat beside reborn.  
"You mean the pairing up thing?"  
"What else baka."  
Reborn kicked Tsuna and so he fell from his chair again.  
"2 pairs aren't participating. You know who they are."  
For the second time, Tsuna stood up, this time he didn't sit.  
"Gokudera and Haru?"  
"Hibari and Chrome as well."  
"What do you expect me to do, make them switch pairs? ."  
" – smirks- it just might work Dame Tsuna"  
"IEE! I was only kidding reborn!"  
"We'll just experiment with the pairings then, Gokudera will be with Chrome, and Haru's with Hibari."  
"chrome and gokudera is fine, but haru will die!"  
"Shut up dame tsuna"  
Reborn kicked him again, this time he landed on his bed.  
"Go to sleep, I'll take care of everything"  
Before Tsuna could react, reborn turned off the lights and kicked his head causing him to fall asleep against his will. For someone who went against a ruler of parallel worlds, as well as all kinds of powerful bloodthirsty opponents, he got beaten by a 1year old.

The next day, Tsuna woke up with Lambo and I-pin jumping on his bed.  
"Wake up baka tsuna! The great Lambo is here gyahahahahah!"  
"L-lambo! What do you want?"  
"Nihao Tsuna-san, Minna is waiting downstairs"  
"Gyahha, they're all here to praise me, lambo-sama! Gyahahaha"  
"L-lambo, stop that will you . I'll be down in a sec"

After a few minutes, Tsuna went downstairs and saw everyone there, lambo was being chased by I-pin, Ryohei was hugging Kyoko telling her how much he misses her even though they still see each other at their house -_- yamamoto was trying to calm down haru and gokudera since they were fighting again, chrome was sitting at a corner, and hibari…was at the windom looking outside, since the whole room was filled with noise and basically, they were "crowding", he was obviously annoyed but tried to calm down since reborn was there.

"Minna- ohayo" the shy boss finally spoke.

"Tsuna-san! Ohayo desu!" "Ohayo Juudaime!" they both said in unison, they then quarreled again trying to determine who greeted tsuna first.  
"Tsuna-kun, ohayo" her smile was enough to complete his day, but before he could daydream about kyoko again, reborn kicked him the face.  
"Alright everyone, listen up."  
Everyone finally stopped and listened to reborn. Tsuna was still down but since he was conscious, reborn continued.  
"There's a change of plans regarding the pairings."  
"Since some of you, or should I say, 4 of you, aren't cooperating, we're going to have a short switch."  
"Hahi!" Haru looked down feeling guilty, Gokudera just looked away feeling nothing at all until he realized his beloved Juudaime might be disappointed. He started banging his head on an imaginary wall in his mind.  
"Chrome"  
"H-hai ?"  
"You're going to pair up with gokudera now."  
"What?" Though he expected it to be done, he was still irritated, Mukuro Rukudo was inside that girl and he can't just forget how badly he was beaten before. She might be an ally, but him? I don't think so.  
"Haru will finally be free of bakadera desu! Arigatou reborn-chan!" Haru was about to hug reborn, but before she could do so, reborn smirked faintly.  
"And haru will be under your care, Hibari,"  
Everyone's face suddenly darkened. Haru was loud, a bit annoying, and too…happy.  
While Hibari… well, he IS Hibari Kyoya… the exact opposite of Haru. It'd take a miracle for the two of them to get along, or atleast, restrain a certain prefect from killing a perky student from a different school.

"R-reborn, are you sure about this?" Tsuna finally stood up, his hands scratching his head, sweat drops forming on the side of his cheeks; he most certainly knew the possible outcomes of this pairing.

"Hibari" Reborn completely ignored the presence of his student  
"Hmmn?"  
"I trust you won't harm haru?"  
Hibari looked at haru for a few seconds, one look and he knew she'd be trouble.  
Miura Haru, a student from Midori Middle School, she was suppose to be smart yet when she speaks or moves, all a person can see is an idiotic child. But Hibari remembered one thing; the girl knew how too cook, not an expert, but her meals were acceptable.  
"Fine."  
"E-eto, haru-chan…" Chrome went near haru and poked her gently so she can be noticed.  
"It's best to bring a sweater… you might catch a cold while resting outside Nami Chu…"  
"Hahi? Why would haru stay outside when she can go inside desu?"  
"Cloud man will be mad.."  
"Hahi! But haru doesn't want to stay outside ."  
"Then enter if you must." Hibari turned his back, preparing to leave, "Just don't disturb the peace of my Namimori." Then..he left o.o

"H-hahi?"

_With everything settled, they all continued their day remembering the tasks given to them. Things were going to work out just fine. It wasn't that bad right? …right?_

_

* * *

_**Someone actually read this XD thank you desu XD**

**well, to get things cleared, the mystery girl is still a secret desu, why did I place it on a hiba haru category? well, i'm crazy -_- **

**let your imaginations run wild and guess the mystery girl haha XD**


	6. Chapter 6

"TADA! Haru made you a bento desu~"

It was now Day 3 of Reborn's crazy idea of everyone having their own pair, and now, due to a switch in the pairings, it was Haru's first day as Hibari's partner.

"..why are you even here? Outsiders aren't allowed in my school" He was about to reach for his tonfas, when he remembered he agreed to not hurt her.

"Hahi what do you mean desu? Haru is here because of reborn-sans game!"

"And your school? Or perhaps your brain cannot cope up with your studies and you decided to remain as an idiot forever."

Hibari was annoyed. He didn't like being with anyone, especially noisy and idiotic ones. And why is she even here? Her school is different from his, and today was definitely a school day.

"Haru is not an idiot desu . and Haru is temporarily staying here at Namimori~"

She reached for her bag and looked for something. After a while, she took out a letter and gave it to him. He wasn't really interested so he didn't take it. Haru only scowled but decided to tell it to him anyway.

"Reborn-san said it would be troublesome for Haru to continue playing the game since she has a different school desu, so his friend came to Midori and proposed an exchange in students for a week! Reborn-san has many cute baby friends desu"

Just the thought of the two babies made her squeal. Reborn's "friend" was about the same size as him; he wore an outfit like a college professor and had a squeaky voice just like Reborn.

"I see." He lied down and placed a book on his head, Haru only Hahi-ed as he prepared to take a nap.

"Leave before I change my mind and bite you to death." His voice was bit messed up since a book was covering his face, but how he said it was still irritating.

Haru crossed her arms and pouted, _who does he think he is ordering me around? _

"Tsuna-san was right desu, you are impossible to deal with . Bakadera was a better partner than you."

"Then go back to that herbivore."

"Maybe Haru will, at least bakadera eats the food Haru makes"

"I'd rather die than eat trash." He was hungry, but he didn't mind, pissing off the annoying girl is irritating at times, but he was still amused.

"Marinated Pork is not trash desu ."

She stood up and was about to leave, but then he grabbed her wrist, causing her to fall down.

"Hahi!"

He removed the book from his face and sat up. She was still confused when he took the bento from her hands. When she finally got back to her senses, he was already eating. She wanted to say something, but it would just end in a fight.

Haru sighed and took her own bento out from her bag. It was the same as his, boneless pork chops marinated with miso, sugar and a little sake. It was simple dish; everything would have been perfect if only she didn't put vegetables in it.

He finished his meal quickly; he even ate everything …except the greens. Haru was still eating when he went back to his original position; he placed his book back to his face and prepared for a nap.

After Haru ate, she cleaned up and prepared for class, as she reached for the door,

"Vegetables." Hibari suddenly spoke.

"Hahi?"

"Remove them next time."

She smirked, she knew he didn't like them but veggies are healthy, plus, she wanted to annoy him. She gave him a loud "Hai~" and left the rooftop.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, _

"She thinks I'm a better partner?"

Gokudera and Chrome were at the rooftop as well. They kept following Haru around mainly because Gokudera said so.

"a-ano…why are we following Haru-san?"

" tch. Because that stupid woman's going to die sooner or later, and I want to see it when that happens!"

"souka…but why did your face turned red when she said you were a better partner?"

His face turned red again, he hated the fact that he turns red when he hears comments like that from her, but what he hated the most was when he realized he liked the stupid woman.

"I did not, now shut up and follow me, she's getting away."

"..but.."

"But what?"

Chrome disappeared in an illusion. Gokudera was still shocked and thought the girl was insane. But when he looked behind him, Hibari was there, tonfas in hand and ready to strike.

"H-hibari?"

"Kamikorosu"

In a few seconds, Gokudera was down, apparently, he got bitten to death again. Hibari yawned and returned to his sleeping grounds~ Poor Gokudera, that's what you get when wake up the prefect.

After what seemed like a few hours, Gokudera woke up. Chrome was poking his head with her trident. When she saw him open his eyes, she stopped.

"..i thought you were dead, gomen."

* * *

**Sorry Gokudera XD I just love beating you up~**

**Anyway, a slight hibaharu moment isn't that bad right? :p and his chapter is short..really really short haha, sorry *bows many many times***

**It was lot longer when I was day dreaming about it, but what's done is done ~**

**Hmm, yes, I made Gokudera like Haru here, after all, I support 5986 haha sue me~**

**And the chapter was suppose to end at this line: _Poor Gokudera, that's what you get when wake up the prefect. _But I suddenly thought of Chrome poking Gokudera, haha XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Four days have passed since the start of their little game, and well, everything was actually fine. Ryohei and I-pin are indulging themselves in EXTREME training routines, Lambo is happily eating all the sushi at Yamamoto's place, Gokudera and Chrome didn't really fight, nor did they talk too much, all they did was follow Haru around, Hibari and Haru were unexpectedly fine, short bickering and fights happens once in a while, but at least no one gets bitten to death (except for Gokudera), and last but not the least, Tsuna… He's probably the happiest one in the group. He finally has a reason to be with her all the time, Kyoko is still oblivious and continues to give him her signature that smile, making him blush even more. They have three days left before this messed up "game" ends, so, what's going to happen~

"Hahi! So this is where you've been hiding desu"

"Hmmn.?"

Hibari raised his brow; she was here again, still as loud as ever. But he didn't mind, it was a dull day after all, he was stuck in his office with a bunch of paper work. Being the leader of the Disciplinary Committee has its own share of ridiculous responsibilities. And the scenario during the Future Arc made it worst, now Hibari has to deal with all sorts of complaints and offenses.

"Haru was looking all over for Hibari-san desu, haru looked all over the rooftop and thought you were invisible o.O"

"The rooftop isn't the only place you can find me."

"H-hahi, i-I see~"

She looked around the office. It was neat and tidy, as expected from Hibari. Everything was in order, and the furniture was simply exquisite. The only thing that bothered Haru was the amount of paperwork on Hibari's desk, and the irritated face he had as he drowned himself in paperwork.

"Ne, Hibari-san, what is all that desu?"

She approached him and took a peek at one of the paperwork on his desk. Who knew the Disciplinary Committee had to deal with stuff like these?

"Monthly duties. As long as it gets done, I can do anything I want."

"S-souka" _So that's why he can abuse his power and "bite people to death" without going to jail desu~_

"Ah! But why so many desu? Can Haru help?"

Her eyes started to ignite flames; I guess she was determined to help. But how can she help in the first place? Does she even know how to handle these things?

"Hahi, Don't worry desu, Haru is familiar with these!"

She took some of the papers on his desk and started writing on it. After a while, she finished handling 3 complaint letters and decided a punishment for an offence.

"What are you doing?" He gave her a cold stare. He was a bit shocked seeing how she finished them with ease.

"Haru is helping you desu ^^ Haru used to be part of Midori's Student Council desu"

"Used to?"

"Haru doesn't like too much paper work desu, all work and no play makes Haru a dull girl desu."

"Do as you wish, I won't stop you."

Hibari stood up and went to the sofa. He gave out a soft yawn and prepared to sleep. Seriously, why is he always sleeping? -_-

"Hahi, Haru said she will help, not do all the work!"

He just grunted and closed his eyes. She can't do a thing now. She just sighed and sat on Hibari's chair. _This will take a while desu~_

When Hibari woke up, it was still early, a few minutes pass 4… The whole school was still noisy; herbivores were making a fool of themselves with extra curricular activities. Hibari stood up, and yawned. The guy's still sleepy -_- He remembered the brunette and looked around to see if she was still there or she gave up. To his surprise he saw her on his desk; her eyes completely shut, her arms lazily placed on top of the desk, her face slightly tilted to the left where all the finished paperwork were placed.

Hibari looked at some of the paper work. She actually finished everything. Since he had nothing to do, he left and went to the rooftop, and this time, he won't take a nap.

"Hahi~!" Haru suddenly got awakened by a loud crash in the window. A baseball flew in and broke the window.

"Lambo is the strongest gyahahahah, he even broke the window"

Lambo felt so proud of himself considering he hit the ball and everyone thought he couldn't. Too bad it went the wrong way and hit the office of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Hibari's going to kill us!"

"Ma ma minna~ I'm sure he can understand it was an accident."

Everyone looked at Yamamoto, if it was some other office, it would have been fine. But no, his little cow friend just had to hit it THERE.

"Look, someone's at the window!"

"Hey look it's not Hibari~ it's….Haru?"

"Yamamoto-san! Lambo-san! Konnichiwa!" Her voice was barely heard but they knew what they were trying to say. She was waving both of her hands at them and signaled that she got the ball. After a while, she threw it at them and disappeared from their site.

"ha ha ha~ we're safe now I guess. Wait..was Haru wearing-?"

"Hahi-!"

Haru suddenly realized she was wearing something over her shoulder. It was Hibari's jacket. Did he put it on her while she was sleeping? Just thinking about it made her blush slightly but she shook her head frantically when she realized she was being stupid reacting like that…

She arranged her things and prepared to leave, after closing all the lights, she locked the door and moved out.

Haru didn't notice she was still wearing Hibari's jacket until a bunch of girls around her age started looking at her weirdly. She panicked and removed the jacket, hiding it in her bag. She sped up to avoid the embarrassment but she ended up getting lost. As she looked around, she noticed she was at the park, it wasn't big deal though; her house was right around the corner. She was about to move when suddenly, a group of men surrounded her.

"Hahi! Who are you desu-?"

Haru stepped back, but someone was there too. She wanted to pretend she wasn't afraid, but she was and she didn't know what to do. The tallest guy in the group appeared and gave the other men a signal. From the looks of it, he was the leader.

"Lady Luck is on our side now eh-" He held Haru's face, but it was definitely not gentle, it was as if he was crushing her cheeks. "-the prefect found himself a girl friend."

"W-what are you talking about desu" _Girlfriend? I don't think he even considers me as his friend._

"Trying to act innocent? I wonder what would happen if I did this to the prefect's girl-" He was about to kiss her. Good thing Haru got to her senses and slapped him.

'Get away from Haru desu!"

"tch, noisy brats like you need to be tamed." He revealed a weapon hidden in his pocket. It was a Swiss Army Knife. Haru wanted to escape but his men completely surrounded her. The leader was about to strike, when suddenly, he got hit by something. When he looked, it was a tonfa.

" …" Hibari jumped down from the play ground's slide. He was taking a nap there and woke up when he heard a familiar voice shout and some men who seemed to be with her.

"Well well well, the prefect has arrive to save his-"

In a matter of seconds, Hibari gave him a quick uppercut; his men got alarmed and took out their own weapons. Hibari glanced at Haru and ordered her to move. She did of course; this was something she can't handle.

"For disturbing the peace… Kamikorosu/ I'll bite you to death"

Haru quickly hid behind the swing, she tried to cover her eyes but she knew better. If she let down her guard, then something might happen to her again. So she just watched the whole scene happen before her eyes. Metal against skin, skin against metal. It was definitely a real fight. The thugs had knives and Hibari only has his tonfas. Wait, it was like the thugs only had knives while Hibari had his tonfas. They were practically just dummies seeing as how he beat them up one after the other. She didn't know how to react when she saw blood all over the floor, the bodies, his face, his clothes, everywhere! There was blood everywhere! She nearly got lost in her thoughts when she was picked up from the ground.

"Hahi!" She got back to her senses and realized, Hibari was carrying her and went towards her home. How did he even know where she lives? She wanted to say something but she just wanted to go home so she didn't speak for the rest of the trip.

Hibari put her down, they were already at the front of Haru's house. Before she could even thank him, he turned around and started to leave. Haru grabbed his arm and told him to wait. She took a handkerchief and gently cleaned his face. It was full of blood after all. He didn't fight, he allowed it. It bothered him though when he saw her face with a blank expression. Unlike the the usual eyes that were full of passion and energy, her eyes were now...dull. It was expected though; she saw a real fight happen before her eyes. Normally, she and the other brats that didn't know how to fight were hidden away from all the fights and the bloodshed. When she was done cleaning up she noticed his left arm was bleeding. He was cut slightly, but it was bleeding badly. She didn't have other pieces of cloths on her, so she used her handkerchief to cover the wound so the bleeding will be minimized. He already looked miserable as it is. The blood of who knows who covered his whole body.

"This is all Haru can do, gomenasai for troubling you Hibari-san" She bowed down lightly and suddenly looked at him. "Thank you for coming to Haru's rescue desu." She smiled at him. It wasn't a fake one, nor was it an expressionless one. It was her usual one, the one that annoyed him at times but he had to admit it, he didn't mind seeing it once in a while. And this was one of those times.

"Herbivore." He placed his hands on her hair and messed it up a little, he didn't know why though, it's better than saying something since he was actually lost for words. He turned around and headed home but before he completely disappeared from her sight- "Goodnight" it was barely heard, but her ears didn't deceive her. She stood up with a smile on her face and went home.

"Hahi, Hibari's jacket desu!" She realized she still had it. He probably won't mind if she kept it for tonight. With that in mind, she fell asleep with his jacket acting as her blanket.

* * *

The next day, everyone in the baseball club got bitten to death for breaking the office's window.

"Gyahaha, Lambo wants to play baseball again!"

Yamamoto was about to agree but then everyone yelled at them "NO!"

* * *

This was kinda long XD 1902 words :3 usually it's a bit shorter but hey, what can I do. Also, this chapter wasn't suppose to end yet, but then I realized I'll just save the flash back thing and the other events for the next chapter :D umm, Someone was beaten up, and this time, it's not Gokudera haha, anyway, won't be updating for a while, school is back again -_- please tell me what you think about the story though~


	8. Chapter 8

**I FINALLY UPDATED AFTER 3 MONTHS LOL**

_"Kuro-chan!"_

_The little girl merrily skipped towards the sand box. It was lunch time; all the other kids were eating with the teacher, except for two. Hibari always ate outside; he hated hearing the complaints and even the remarks on how bad or good they're food tasted. Can't they all just shut up and eat? He liked eating alone, he wanted to eat alone. But-_

_"Oka-san taught me something good yesterday!"_

_The little girl grabbed a box from her back pack. It was covered in a blue blanket with balloons on it. It looked so… ridiculous. As she unpacked it, it was actually a bento; two bentos actually._

_She offered to give him the other one, but he only shook his head and continued to devour his favorite meal; hamburgers._

_"But Oka-san taught me how to make curry! It's tasty!"_

_He ignored her and continued to eat. This blather mouth was annoying, and they're "conversations" and daily "interactions" were pissing him off._

_Due to anger, she grabbed the burger he was eating and ran away with it. What's worse, she even took a bite!_

_"The curry I made with Oka-san taste better than this!"_

_Without hesitation, Hibari stood up and chased after the girl..and his burger. Why does she have to be so annoying?_

_The girl wasn't really slow, she was actually a bi fast. But Hibari was faster. They were running around the playground, and now, she was only a few centimeters away._

_"Give that ba-"_

_His voiced was cut and was replaced by a huge "THUG"._

_Hibari Kyoya..tripped._

_He was too busy chasing after his burger, he didn't notice a pineapple shaped toy on the ground. He silently cursed the pineapple and tried to stand._

_"?"_

_All he could do was kneel. He twisted his ankle due to the fall, and well, even he can't stand, he's still just a kid._

_"Kuro..chan?"_

_The girl hastily came to his aid, and for what it's worth, she gave him back his burger. He took it of course, and even continued eating even if he was looking pathetic with his injury._

_"Gomenasai…"_

_Since he was too busy devouring his burger, he didn't notice the girl wrapping his ankle with a handkerchief. And when she left, he still didn't notice._

_The only time he did took notice of the handkerchief, was when he returned home and saw little ducklings on his ankle._

_He quickly removed it and realized it was from her. A green handkerchief with yellow ducklings as the pattern…tch._

_He didn't return it to her though; not because it had value to him, but because he completely forgot about that incident. He never even realized it was just stored in his drawer, still waiting for it to be returned to its owner._

"Hmmn."

Hibari opened his eyes and glanced at his clock. _3:18 AM_. It was still early, and he was still sleepy. But instead of going back to sleep, he stood up and grabbed something from his drawer.

After a while of searching, he finally found it; a carefully folded handkerchief. It looked a bit worn, but it still looked as dorky as ever. He grabbed the handkerchief that was still on his left arm. He forgot it was there until he had that dream.

He was actually quite forgetful when it came to trivial things, not that it matters though.

A brown handkerchief with leaf patterns…it's just as dorky as the other one. He wondered for a split second if the two belonged to one owner who has the WORST taste. But he just brushed it off in the end.

Besides, they can't be the same girl. Because if she was, how can she not remember?

"Hahi?"

Haru was just on his way to bring lunch to Hibari, when she suddenly walked in at the wrong time. He was half undressed; apparently he was tending to his wound.

_"H-hentai!"_

He gave her a cold stare. How can he possibly be a "hentai" if SHE was the one who barged into the office while he was half undressed.

He crossed his arm and sighed. This girl is seriously an idiot. Sawada Tsunayoushi constantly runs around in his underwear, which is a disturbing sight, but she never called him a hentai. Pfft.

"There's a first time for everything…I suppose."

He found himself chuckling. It was a small chuckle, but it was still one. After all, no one ever called him_that _for. Not that he wanted anyone to call him that in the first place.

After recovering from the shock of seeing Hibari, she quickly noticed the bandage on his left arm. It was terrible! It was so tight, the bandage quickly became red.

"Are you an idiot desu?"

She narrowed down her eyes and focused on him while placing both of her hands on her waist. He didn't understand at first, but she glanced at his left arm, which made him realize she was talking about the injury. Everything was perfect in his eyes, it didn't really hurt him, so he taught it was just fine.

"And your point is?"

Her eyes widened when she heard his response. How can he be so…stupid! She face palmed and grabbed the nearest cotton. She removed the bandage slowly and cleaned the wound. Hahi, _He didn't even clean his wound.O_o_

He didn't really struggle, it wasn't a disadvantage for him, so he just allowed her to proceed. After cleaning the wound, she searched for a hanky in her pocket. But unfortunately, she forgot to bring one today.

He noticed her problem, so he grabbed something from his pocket. It was the green hanky with ducklings. He unconsciously placed it in his pocket that day; well, at least he can put it to good use.

The moment she saw the print on the hanky, Haru started laughing. Her eyes even started tearing up and she couldn't help but point and laugh at Hibari. Who knew he liked those things?

"Haru never taught you liked those kind of things Hibari-san."

After receiving a death glare, she stopped laughing and finished tending to his injuries. _That was a good laugh._

"You laugh as if you don't own such. And, this isn't mine."

He grabbed his shirt and dressed himself. About time he did too.

"But Haru is different, Haru is cute and bubbly; so those things suit Haru! Hibari-san is cool and strict, and if you had a green hanky with ducks..then…"

Haru started giggling again. Who wouldn't anyway? Anyone who knew about this would do the same! Well, probably not, they'd probably get bitten to death.

"Since it doesn't belong to Hibari-san, then who's the owner desu?"

She tilted her head a bit. She wasn't trying to act cute though, she was just curious. And why did he have something that doesn't belong to him? It's not like he stole it, because if he did, it would be 10 times funnier.

"Someone from… the past."

He was right. They're not the same girl.

He stretched his arms for a bit and headed towards the door.

"Hahi, what about lunch?"

He opened the door, and two individuals came crashing down; it was Gokudera and Chrome.

"Chrome-chan and..Gokudera? O_O"

Hibari simply glared at them and exited. He was hungry and dealing with those herbivores were a bother. Haru followed with bentos in hand and instructed Gokudera to close the door once they leave.

"Tch. Stupid woman." He adjusted his shirt and started to walk away. "At least I learned something interesting. Ducks…"

He snickered at the thought of that hanky in Hibari's hands.

"They're actually..cute." Before Chrome closed the door, she whispered something in the air, "I used to have one of those…"

**Finally I have updated lol. The only reason I did was because we didn't have any internet yesterday. Pfft, and I was bored, so after organizing the photos on my computer, finally decided to update haha. I feel so proud lol.**

**I kinda forgot the plot. But..oh well, XD**


	9. Chapter 9

"_P-pervert!"_

_The little girl kicked Hibari as she stood up. Hibari was chasing her again, for the sole reason that she spilled juice on his shirt. The chase was fine as usual, but she tripped and caused her skirt to be lifted up, revealing her pumpkin undergarments. Hibari saw of course, but they looked like shorts, and besides, he doesn't care._

"_Herbivore, do you really want to die?" The girl was still blushing madly, but stepped back to run as soon as the boy in front of her started giving him a death glare. "I-it was your fault! I was only giving you juice since yesterday was-"_

_He wasn't listening, instead, he interrupted her and chased her again. The girl knew better and dashed off, not looking back and focused on saving her life. That boy is too dangerous!_

_The two weren't paying attention as they found their way outside their school's premises. In fact, they found their way into the streets and towards the woods._

"_Stop chasing me!" _

_Her voice echoed in the woods, still running for her dear life. It it weren't for the sugar she had earlier, she would have been too tired to even speak._

"Hibari-san?"

Haru Miura shook the prefect's shoulder and tried to wake him up. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes, a bit sore for being disturbed. He was used to it, as much as he disliked it. "What?"

The brunette sighed and sat beside him, placing her hand on his forehead. "Are you ok desu? You were murmuring something in your sleep!"

_That dream..and that girl again._

He shrugged off his thoughts and sat up properly. "It was nothing. Don't ask."

Nagging him was a bad idea, so Haru did as he said and ignored it. Reaching for her bag, she looked for a familiar garment; one that did not belong to her."Haru had to wash this before returning it, thank you for lending it to me!" She smiled warmly at him as he handed the prefect's jacket to its owner. Hibari raised a brow but received it nonetheless, placing it on his own bag.

"Answer me, Miura Haru."

"Hahi?"

"Are you familiar wit-"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Before he could continue, a shriek was heard outside, it was Sawada Tsunayoushi. Ryohei Sasagawa was chasing him as he screamed 'Why did you hug my sister, Sawada!', Tsuna on the other hand was constantly shrieking as he explained that he tripped.

"Herbivored." Annoyed, Hibari stood up, grabbing his tonfas, and stormed off to bite the herbivores to death. Typical Hibari.

Haru was left wondering though, _What was he going to ask?_

She shrugged the question of her mind, and went back to her class. She had no business here anyway; she only came to return the jacket. And maybe, just maybe, to get a glimpse of the prefect.

"_W-w-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_The girl shrieked as they fully stopped running. They were somewhere in the woods, both clueless on where they were. As soon as they realized their current situation, both grew warry, the other panicking too much._

"_Shut up, we can go back if we turned around."_

_The girl was too frightened; afraid of getting left behind, she grabbed Hibari by the hand and followed him as he walked. Too preoccupied on finding their way back, he ignored her and allowed it. _

_After minutes that seemed like hours for the two, they were still lost. Both tired from running and venturing in who knows where. Just when all hope was lost, a familiar creature scratched Hibari's shoes; it was a cat._

_The cat purred as long as it got their attention, and started heading towards east. The two followed of course, as if they even have an option. The cat led them to what seemed like the middle of the forest, to an open space. It wasn't as creepy as the place where they once were, it felt homely even. The light was slightly covered by the tall trees, some parts of the sunlight beaming in small circles. As the cat urged them to moved forward, they noticed a giant tree in the middle; a Sakura tree. _

_Unconsciously, they moved towards it, drawn by the beauty of the petals that danced in the air, and the tree that looked as if it was welcoming them. The cat ran away from them as they approached the tree. Both tired, they rested underneath the tree, the girl placing her head on his shoulder; hesitantly, Hibari rested his head on hers. Might as well sleep comfortably. _

"Excuse…me."

The soft voice awakened Hibari, who was resting on the rooftop. As he looked up, he was a bit shocked to see someone he did not expect. "You again, what do you want?" It was Chrome Dokuro.

"My partner left me…I was wondering if I could stay here?" She looked harmless, so he nodded and started staring at the sky. As long as she wouldn't speak, it was fine.

"Cloud man…?" _Tch._

"Stop calling me that." He barked at her; pissed at the nickname. "What should…I call you then?" She replied innocently as she sat on the ground, distancing herself from the prefect.

"What about…Kuro-chan?" She giggled at her own words, pointing at Hibari's hair as she stopped. "Your hair..it has the color of a raven… It's nice."

A bit alarmed, he stood up, glaring at the clueless girl. "No. Don't call me that." Only one person has ever called him that, a person that was only existed in his memory. At least that's what he thought. "No one but her can call me that."

Before she could respond, he stood up and left the rooftop, leaving a confused illusionist thinking about what happened.

If only he could remember; remember what she looked like. A faint description, the color of her hair, her eyes, her name!

The last part was impossible though, for they never told each other their names, despite the strange proximity that they shared. One that he wouldn't mind having again.

"_Kuro-chan… I'm sorry!"_

_She said, bowing down as low as she could. "Oka-san…Oka-san said we need to move, and I don't know when we'll return." Shaking, she handed out a small piece of paper to him. Stepping back as her mother arrived. "I need to go home now, please read it!" She ran away as Hibari stood still, staring at the figure of the girl as she slowly disappeared. _

_Glancing at the piece of paper, he saw a drawing; a sakura tree. After reading the contents written on it, he quickly threw it away and headed back home as well. Thinking furiously on his next action. She was leaving tomorrow, and she wanted to say good bye properly before she left, at "that" place._

_Their private sanctuary that they found on that strange day, where they got lost. _

_The following day, he arrived earlier than the expected time, leaning casually at the tree. _

_Hours have passed, but no one came. He sighed as he took one last look at the tree, and the engravings written on it. She's not coming, and she's already gone._

**A short update. I completely forgot about what happened next after the last chapter, so I'm speeding things up. Hopefully, I can finish this since I'm currently working on a Hetalia fan fic. And strangely enough, I lost all motivation to continue this more than a month ago. But when I checked my email, I found new reviews, and I'm really happy that people take time to read this. And I'm kinda in the mood to update at least. **

**Reading back, I realized all my typos and grammatical errors, I'm sorry, I don't proof read. Hopefully you guys still understand and you don't mind.**

**If things seems fast, I'm sorry. When I started this fic, I was really into it, and the whole plot was in my head! But months have already passed and I seriously don't know how to continue this anymore. But I can vaguely remember the ending, and of course, the mystery girl! Continue guessing, who knows, maybe it's not Haru or Chrome :P **

**I will do my best to finish this, please be patient with me :) **


End file.
